Renaissance Angel
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: That's all Kurt wants. To be looked at like those angels in the paintings. To be thought of as beautiful and angelic. But quickly Kurt learns to be careful of what he wishes for.


_AN: An idea that just came into my mind today. Warning character death and rape. I own nothing. Please enjoy_.

Renaissance Angel.

A pet name Kurt had always long for. Was it wrong to want such a pet name? Often times when Kurt stared at himself in the mirror he thought his looks went perfectly with that description. He had creamy white skin and pink cheeks and lips. Kurt thought he looked exactly like those beautiful angels in the paintings. Why didn't anyone else?

Kurt thought that once he and Blaine were together, Blaine would hold Kurt close and whisper, "My beautiful Renaissance Angel." over and over again. Surely Blaine saw that Kurt resembled those angels. Kurt often tried to drop hits that he liked that pet name to Blaine, but the words never left Blaine's lips. Kurt of course never wanted to come out and say "Hey Blaine, can you call me your Renaissance Angel?" That sounded narcissistic and Kurt wasn't narcissistic. Was he?

Wanting that name didn't make him narcissistic right? He just wanted someone to remind him that he was beautiful and soft looking like those angels. Was it so wrong to wish for such a thing? No, he didn't think so.

High school came and went and still the words never came out of Blaine's mouth. Even when they visited the Louvre in Paris for their three year anniversary Blaine never said it. Once they entered the museum Kurt had rushed Blaine toward the Renaissance section in hopes that Blaine would see the angels and finally realize he had an angel of his very own.

But sadly he did not come to this realization. Even when Kurt stood next to a painting of a male angel with soft brown hair and said "He looks kind of familiar, doesn't he?" and had smiled his most angelic smile, Blaine just laughed and said, "Yeah kind of." And moved on to the next painting. It was frustrating to no end for Kurt.

As shallow and narcissistic as it was, Kurt's most desperate desire was for someone to hold him close and whisper those words into his ear, "Oh my sweet Renaissance Angel." That's why now it felt like God's cruelest joke.

His breath was hot and sticky, lust and alcohol mixed together in a horrible combination. Terror and anger flowed through Kurt's body. Why him? Why now?

The man caressed Kurt's check with a rough hand, Kurt cringed away from the touch. Wanting nothing more than to bolt from this place, to find in a hole and never see daylight again.

"Hush, little Angel. I'm going to take care of you my little Renaissance Angel." The man purred and Kurt felt as though he was going to throw up.

A roaming hot hand went down Kurt's body as the other was still placed over his mouth so he couldn't scream. The man was straddling Kurt letting his body weight completely on Kurt. Kurt thought surely he would suffocate soon.

Then the man sat up and quickly removed Kurt's shirt. The drugs that pulsed through Kurt's veins kept his hands limp and lifeless, he couldn't move a fingers if he wanted to.

"First I'm just going to look at you Angel." The man purred sloppily once more. His eyes hungrily roamed Kurt's now exposed skin. Kurt had never felt so violated in his life, but that was before the man pulled down his pants.

Once Kurt's boxers were off the man growled in pleasure as he caressed Kurt's member. Kurt's body reacting to the attention. Never had he felt so repulsed by his own body.

"You like that don't you Angel? Oh you are such a naughty Renaissance Angel." Suddenly the man flipped Kurt so he was lying on his stomach. Fear gripped Kurt's already numb body, it was coming soon he could feel it. Tears started to slide down Kurt's checks, there was no hope now. No one was coming for him.

The man laid his body on Kurt and started to kiss is back in open sloppy kisses. "Hmmm, Angel did you know you taste amazing?" More tears slipped down Kurt's checks.

Then his rapist started. He was rough and unloving, though his voice purred with the words, "I love you Angel. I love you dear Renaissance Angel."

Kurt felt disgusted with himself. He felt disgusted that he had ever wanted that stupid nickname, he was disgusted that he was letting this happen to himself. He felt disgusted with the whole world.

After what felt like a life time, the man finally stopped. When he did, he just left Kurt there, lying in the cold street. Kurt could hear him stand up, and drunkenly stumble toward the club once more, most likely looking for another "Renaissance Angel" for him to destroy.

Slowly the world was starting to fade around the edges; darkness was creeping in his vision. He tried desperately to cling to the light but the darkness was too heavy.

The last thing Kurt heard was a voice calling his name. The voice sounded familiar but Kurt couldn't quite place it. It was a beautiful voice, a voice that should have belonged to an angel.

Kurt felt as though he was being lifted up, carried by some wind to an unknown place. But somewhere in his heart Kurt knew that this place was going to be warm and peaceful. At that place Kurt knew he wouldn't worry anymore.

When Kurt opened his eyes he was in a hospital room staring down at Blaine who was holding a beautiful boy's hand. The scene was heartbreaking, the tears on Blaine's checks were beautiful, and his stare at the lifeless boy on the bed was unwavering.

But the boy did not move an inch. His chest did not rise and fall, his heart did not beat. He was gone and at a place that was far away from this beautiful and sad scene.

"Kurt, my angel, my beautiful, beautiful angel, please come back to me." Blaine begged the boy on the bed, but he did not reply. Kurt however walked over to where Blaine sat and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Blaine, I am gone and happy. I am a true angel now. I will miss you." Though he knew in his heart that he shouldn't feel sadness, he knew there was nothing to be sad about in the place he was about to enter. Kurt couldn't help the small tear the fell gracefully down his check. He was sad for the curly haired boy he loved so dearly. Blaine was almost worth staying on this earth for, just so he could hold him close in the night and whisper words of love in Kurt's ear so the demons could be chased away.

But Kurt already visited the other place and knew he didn't belong to this world anymore. At least not as a mortal.

So with a heavy heart, Kurt kissed the love of his life's head and promised that one day soon they would see each other again. He then looked up to the warm light over head and departed this life, as a true Renaissance Angel.


End file.
